


Let's Talk

by ImperfectlyOya



Series: My Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/M, Frenemies, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Secret Crush, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush, Written Like a Script For a Play, Written for a Class, romeo and juliet situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectlyOya/pseuds/ImperfectlyOya
Summary: A fight between two girls over a shared crush.I'm really bad at summaries, btw.





	Let's Talk

Scene 1

Audrey: (in a whiny voice like she’s complaining) Tay, I just don’t know what to do! It isn't in my blood! I feel like giving up.

Taylor: Drey, stop being so dramatic! You were born for this so I’m pretty sure you can talk to him. Just go up to him and say hey. It always works for me! I'm a believer. (She’s sitting on the floor munching on chips).

Narrator: Taylor and Audrey are best friends. They had been since they were just a few hours old. But they aren’t only friends with each other. They had each found new friends over the summer and they all had gotten along well.

Audrey: But Tay, I can’t. I’m literally banned from talking to him or anyone associated with his family! I need someone to help me out!

Taylor: Wait, what?!?! You’re banned from talking to him?

Narrator: Unaware of such drama, Taylor was shocked!  
This is exactly the type of thing Audrey did: have something really important going on in her life but never actually tell anyone about it. Speaking of which,

(Audrey curled up)

Taylor: Hey Drey, don’t worry. We’ll figure something out, I’ll help you. If you're tossing and turning and you just can’t fall asleep, you can count on me like 1 2 3, I’ll be there. That’s what friends are supposed to do. Now sit up and let's do some vocal warm ups. I’ll sing a song. And you, are going to harmonize with me.

Taylor: Alright, let’s do this…“Glorious”. You look like you need a little cheering up.

Audrey: That’s a good one!

(Audrey and Taylor begin to warm up their voices)

Mom (Pattie): Darlings, time for dinner!

Taylor: Let’s go and eat first.

Audrey: For sure.

Scene 2

Narrator: Audrey is in bed sound asleep when her alarm rings.

Mom: First day of school!

Narrator: She sits up and goes to get ready for her day. When she gets to school she meets up with her squad, that's when everything goes downhill. Audrey notices her friend Cassie writing deeply in her journal.

Audrey: Hey Cassie, what are you doing?

Cassie: Nothing!

(Audrey walks over and looks at her journal)

Audre: Do you have a crush?

Cassie: W-what?!?! Um n-no! Of course not! What m-makes you think that?

Audrey: Come on Cassie, I’m your friend! I know literally everything about you and I can see the hearts on the page. It’s not like I’m gonna do anything or say anything to him. You can count on me! Just tell me who it is!

Cassie: Not gonna tell you!

Audrey: I’ll get it out of you one day. Just you wait... Hey everyone! How was your summer?

Jade: It was good, I just missed you guys a lot.

Cassie: Same here.

Audrey: I missed you guys too! So, anyone have anything new to share?

Savannah: Oh, ya know the usual hot heat kept me in the house lol.

Alissa: No, not really. My summer was pretty low-key. You?

Audrey: (Off Handedly) I might have met someone cool, nothing important.

Narrator: Everyone but Taylor looked interested.

Savannah: Ooooooooooo spill! Is he cute? What’s his name? He got a job?

Audrey: Ummm…... His name is Grayson

Cassie: Wait, what? Grayson Moore?

Audrey: Umm yeah…?

Alissa: You do know that you’re not supposed to date him, right?

Audrey: (sighs) Yeah, i know it sucks...

Jade: I know how you feel. What can we do?

Audrey: I need your help! I feel like the walls are caving in.

Taylor: Girl, it’s gonna be fine… if he doesn’t like you, then he’s not the one.

Alissa: To be honest, I only love my bed and my mama...so I can’t help you.

Narrator: Cassie looked like a hot mess and when I say a hot mess, I mean she looked upset.

Cassie: You can’t date him.

Audrey: What do you mean?

Cassie: He’s already taken.

Audrey: What?

Cassie: I mean… nothing.

Audrey: Ok, don’t you tell me who you think that I should date.

Alissa: You know what? I’m tired.

Taylor: Awkward…... You know that’s my best friend, right?

Cassie: ( to herself) Why does everyone take everything away from me? And I thought I was your best friend?

Narrator: Audrey was starting to lose her composer. She snapped back.

Audrey: Cassie, no one is taking anything from you.

Alissa: Now that’s real awkward.

Narrator: That was indeed awkward.

(Cassie runs off and Taylor follows)

Taylor: I didn't know you were hurting so much.

Cassie: Fine, (under her breath) but in the end you’ll be sorry.

Taylor: Girl, do your own thing, but you’ll be the one who looks up to us in the end. (walks back to the group)

(Alissa walks up to her)

Alissa: Taylor, why are you picking sides? You weren’t even apart of this.

Taylor: I’m sorry, I’m fired up and I’m not gonna just watch someone being squashed.

Alissa: “Sorry” ain’t gonna cut it. You made this argument a lot worse than it probably would have been.

Audrey: Guys, guys stop! Taylor and I were doing just fine on our own without you and Alissa. (looks toward Alissa) And are you kidding me Alissa, you’re taking their side? Ughhh. (sighs) Whatever. Let’s just get to class. The bell’s gonna ring soon.

Taylor: We’ll talk about this later.

  
Scene 3

Narrator: During class, Audrey was restless and couldn’t stop thinking about the situation. As she thought more about it, she finally got up the courage to confess to Grayson during lunch. Satisfied, she thought of the situation no more. When lunch came by, Audrey was scared but also excited at the same time. She was finally going to confess her true feelings!

Audrey: Grayson’s right there, Ima do it.

Taylor: WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU CRAZY!

Audrey: EXCUSE ME EVERYONE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY To Grayson.

Grayson: Me? Why me?

Audrey: I LIKE YOU, GRAYSON!

Cassie: Why would you do that? Are you psycho?!?!

Grayson: Uhhh, are you talking about me? I don’t know how to tell you this but...Ummmm, I’m sorry. No thanks.

Everyone: (Bursts out laughing and Taylor walks over)

Narrator: Audrey immediately woke up from the dream she was having.

Audrey: Oh my god, why would I embarrass myself in front of the whole school?

Taylor: Audrey, are you ok? I was trying to wake you up for like 5 minutes.

Audrey: I’m fine just…don’t take it the wrong way, but I just want to be alone right now.

Taylor: Alright, but we’re definitely gonna talk about this later.

Audrey: Ok that’s fine.

Narrator: The next day Audrey, Taylor, Alissa, and Cassie met up at lunch to try to solve the issue.

Cassie: I can't be here for long. I have to meet up with my boyfriend in a few minutes.

Alissa: What boyfriend?

Cassie: Oh I don’t know, his name is GRAYSON MOORE. I’ve been chasing dreams.

Audrey: Oh, I see. So you’re gonna betray me twice in a row.

Taylor: Guys calm down, we’re trying to solve this, not make it worse.

Alissa: Oh wow, she can talk.

Taylor: Hahaha, not funny.

Audrey: One day, I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine.

Cassie: Then I guess it’s god’s plan god’s plan. You know that we’ve been going in.

Taylor: STOP IT ALL OF YOU!!!!!!

Taylor: Since when do you get revenge?

Audrey: I hold back sometimes. I won’t. I’ve been moving calm, don’t start fighting with me.

Taylor: And since when do you believe in God?

Cassie: Since recently.

Audrey: Excuse me, but Taylor, whose side are you on?

Cassie: Exactly.

Taylor: NO ONE’S! YOU’RE BOTH FIGHTING OVER A BOY AND IT’S ONLY THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!

Audrey : I’M DONE I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!! (runs off)

Narrator: Taylor tried to run after Audrey but she didn't see where she went.

Taylor: AUDREY! AUDREY! AUDREY! Where’d you going.

Audrey: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Taylor: FOUND YOU! Where’ve you been? There’s nothing you can ever hide.

Audrey: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taylor: I know you’ve had a long day but why?

Audrey: I think I just want to make Cassie jealous, but at the end of the day I know that I’ll feel guilty.

Taylor: How about we go apologize and become friends like we were yesterday. You don’t really understand where Cassie is coming from. That girl has a lot of messed up history and you're taking things out on her. Do you not see that she is just acting out? If you guys were really friends you’d see that.

Audrey: Ugh you’re right?! I'm sorry I yelled at you and accused you for picking Cassie’s side.

Taylor: It’s ok. We all got a chance to start again.

Audrey: Let’s go then.

Narrator: Audrey and Taylor went to go find Cassie when they overheard something…

Scene 4

Cassie: Grayson look, Audrey never liked you. She was just trying to make you feel better.

Audrey: What is she doing?

Taylor: OH NO SHE DIDN’T

Narrator: Cassie was caught in the act

.Cassie: What are you guys looking at?

Audrey: Wow Cassie, I actually came here to apologize to you. But wow, just wow. I bet you don't even care about him. You clearly don’t care about me...your friend.

Cassie: (Silently stares she takes a beat) I do care about Grayson.

Audrey: Do you really though?

Cassie: Of course I do, but I also care a lot about myself.

Taylor: Wow, you really are that selfish, huh?

Audrey: I really thought you were my friend…

Taylor: Cassie, you really did it this time, didn’t yah?

Grayson: Audrey, I’m sorry she told me you didn’t like me. I didn’t mean to hurt you, If it was my decision, I would have…

Narrator: Are those feelings I see?

Audrey: Would have what?

Cassie and Taylor: Oh my god!!

Narrator: Grayson took this moment to blurt out the truth.

Grayson: I would have really tried to get to know you and maybe one day ask you out

Alissa: OH SHOOT.

Narrators: The group was stunned by the revelation.

Cassie: Grayson! How could you?

Alissa: How could he?

Audrey: How could you?

(The group all started arguing)

Narrator: The tension is so thick right now you could cut it with a knife…where’s my popcorn?

Jade: ENOUGH?! I’ve been silently watching all of this and you all need to stop!

Everyone gets quiet

Savannah: Exactly what I was thinking. This is not how we act. This is not what friends do. Fighting for over a guy? Backstabbing your friends, focusing on silly things? What the heck?

Alissa: You better preach!

Jade: It’s time for you all to listen to each other and apologize!

Narrator: Everyone looked and waited to see what Audrey and Cassie would say.

(beat)

Cassie: Fine. I’m sorry. I acted out because I thought you would take Grayson away. Once you said you liked him I thought you would betray me.

Audrey: I thought about telling him my feelings, but I was never going to do it. I knew it would have hurt your feelings.

(beat)

Cassie: Oh, I didn’t know that. I just heard you mumbling about your dream and thought “Oh no she didn’t.”

Audrey: Cassie, you are my friend and no matter how much I like someone I’d never get in the way of that. You are my friend, no guy is more important than our friendship.

Cassie: oh…well…ummm…I’m sorry about all of it… I just always tend to have a hard time thinking when I feel like I’m being threatened. It’s something I need to work on.

Audrey: I’m sorry too! I didn’t mean to be so nasty to you, I was being extra. It’s something I need to work on too.

Alissa: Yeah it is, (Taylor bumps her on the arm)  
I am also sorry for making it seem like I was picking sides. I was just trying to comfort both of you even if it didn't seem like it.

Taylor: Same here.

Jade: How about we all hug and enjoy the rest of the year happily!!

Cassie: Sure, that sounds great!

Alissa: Ok

Taylor: Totally.

Narrator: Ohh isn’t that nice? This makes me all warm and fuzzy

Audrey: Cassie wait, can we agree that we'll never fight over a boy ever again?

Cassie: YES!  
  
Grayson: Hey, what about me?

Audrey: Oh Grayson...ummm well, I can’t believe you would treat me or anyone the way you did!

Grayson: What?! What do you mean?

Audrey: You couldn’t break up with Cassie before telling me you liked me? I’m not gonna be someone's second choice.

Narrator: Oh Snap!

Audrey: Sorry Grayson, but I think it’s best

Audrey/Cassie: We both move on.

Alissa: Yeah, no one wants you anymore.

The group laughed under their breath.

Narrator: After that day, the girls never fought again. Over little stuff yes, but nothing this big.That year they learned how to stick up for each other, trust each other and support each other. The girls all went on to have their school relationships and because of the stronger bond, they learned a lot. Communication and trust is key, if we forget that and try to only rely on ourselves we can struggle. These girl went on to learn that friendship and the family you chose is stronger than any silly argument

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this was something I needed to write for my Drama class,which is why this is formatted like a script. This is my first work on Archive of Our Own and I'm still a little confused as to how to do it but I'm learning. 
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/ImperfectlyOya
> 
> This is my Wattpad! You can read my works here or on my Wattpad account because I'm most likely going to be posting some of my works from Wattpad here.


End file.
